光环
The Aura is a passive modifier to units that are near the aura source, which may be a champion that has the aura thanks to an ability of his own or to an item he is holding, or an object, which can only be placed by a champion. Some auras buff allies, increasing their effectiveness in battle, while others debuff enemies, hindering their efforts on the battlefield. In almost all cases aura effects are unique, and cannot be stacked. An exception to this rule is in the event that multiple champions are carrying an item with the same beneficial aura effect, each of those two champions will receive two instances of the aura buff: one from the item they are carrying, and a second from the aura of their ally. If a champion is near both of the champions with the same aura item, it will only receive one instance of the aura. No champion can ever receive more than two instances of a unique benevolent aura, regardless of how many nearby allies are providing the buff. There are two types of auras: *'Global:' These auras have global range and grant bonuses to the allies of the champion that carries it. *'Area of effect:' This is the most common aura type, and refer to auras that will only grant bonuses or debuffs to units near the aura source. These divide themselves depending on wether they need activation or are persistent. **'Constant:' These auras give bonuses to allies or debuff enemies around the carrier of the aura constantly. **'Stance:' These auras give bonuses to allies for as long as the carrier has the aura-granting stance active. **'Active': These auras are active only for a few seconds after the ability that grants it is activated. Champion abilities with an aura effect Note: Only the aura effects of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Global auras All current abilities with global auras are innate, which means they will be active from the start of the game to the end, and will be lost during the time the champions are dead and waiting to respawn. * increases the movement speed of all allied champions by 3%. * increases experience gain of all allied champions by 8%. * increases gold per kill on all allied champions by 2. Area of effect auras * reduces the magic resistance of nearby enemy champions by 10. 800 range. This is a constant aura and an innate, which means that it is active from the start of the game. * grants himself and nearby allied towers and champions 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. 800 range. This is a constant aura and an innate, which means that it is active from the start of the game. * activation allows him to place a standard on the ground near him for 8 seconds. The standard will grant 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 22 bonus armor and 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 22 % bonus attack speed to all nearby allies. 1200 range. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. * activation grants her selected target 300 / 450 / 600 bonus health and an aura that slows nearby enemy champions by 30 / 45 / 60 % for 7 seconds. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. * grants her 30 / 45 / 60 % bonus attack speed and 20% bonus movement speed for 10 seconds. While On the Hunt persists, allied units near Sivir gain half of her attack speed bonus and the full movement speed bonus. 1000 range. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. * require the ability to be activated for the aura to activate, the aura will continue to work for as long as the stance remains and until after 1 second has passed from changing to a different stance. These are rankable abilities that need to be leveled up at least once to use. Sona has three abilities that work this way: ** grants herself and nearby allied champions 4 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 bonus attack damage and ability power. ** grants herself and nearby allied champions 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 bonus armor and magic resistance. ** grants herself and nearby allied champions 4 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 bonus movement speed. * grants herself and nearby allied champions 16 magic resistance. 1000 range. This is a constant aura and an innate, which means that it is active from the start of the game. * grants himself and nearby allied champions 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 armor. 1000 range. This is a constant aura and rankable ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to activate. * grants him for 10 seconds, 30 / 50 / 70 attack damage and ability power and an aura that grants half that amount to allied champions that are near Taric. 1000 range. This is an active ability that needs to be leveled up at least once to use. Items with an aura effect * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Notes * is not considered an item that has an aura effect because it does not apply a buff to nearby allies or debuff to nearby enemies. Sunfire Cape applies a buff only to the wearer. The passive effect is very similar of how and works. * aura is mechanically different from all other aura, allied bonuses persist even if a buffed unit moves out of range of Sivir. References de:Aura en:Aura es:Aura fr:Halo pl:Aura